Recently, a plurality of wireless communication methods, such as a Bluetooth® system (Bluetooth® is a registered trademark owned by BLUETOOTH SIG. INC. of Kirkland, Wash.), a Wireless Fidelity (“Wi-Fi®”) system (Wi-Fi® is a registered certification mark owned by the Wi-Fi Alliance of Austin, Tex.), and a Near Field Communication (“NFC”) system, have been available to wireless communication between an electronic device, such as a smartphone or a tablet personal computer (“PC”), and an image processing apparatus, such as a scanner or a printer. In a technique of the wireless communication, for example, the NFC system is used first to exchange one of authentication information and setting information between devices, and then, the wireless communication method is changed from the NFC system to another wireless communication method that has a longer communication range and offers higher-speed communication than the NFC system. The above-described changing technique of the wireless communication method has been known as a handover technique.
For example, in a known technique for performing data communication between a communication device and another communication device, the communication device obtains a communication method and an encryption method via short-range wireless communication from the other communication device. When the obtained communication method and encryption method match with the communication method and encryption method specified in the communication device, data communication is performed therebetween using the communication method and the encryption method.